


twisted fate

by Route_L



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Route_L/pseuds/Route_L





	1. Chapter 1

There was once a wonderful and peaceful place called Etheria located at the north east the place is full of every beautiful things. I was decide into three kingdoms the Saphiro Avrio and Lireo.

 

Everything is in balance specially the Saphiro who was being protected by a powerful sorcerer named Fei long who is a very beautiful man.

He fall in love to a very handsome and a gentle man named Yoh. Yoh despite come from another kingdom was very loved by the people of both kingdoms  
Yoh is the son of The king of the kingdom of Avrio ruled by Mikhail Arbatov.  
The place is always in harmony and very friendly towards the other kingdom but there's only one kingdom that they both hate its the kingdom of Lireo the biggest kingdom in the land of Etheria. 

Everything was in perfect harmony not until the rival kingdom of Avrio. The Lireo who was being ruled by a powerful man named Asami Ryuichi started a war for his revenge to his lover who was killed by Mikhail and now the same thing repeat again as he manage to kill the son of Mikhail Arbatov and Kidnapped Feilong who come to help Avrio and save his lover.. He was place inside of a tower and having beaten and at last force him to witnessed the tragic death of his lover... Feilong rage gave him the strength to cursed the king of Lireo before he died. Joining his lover in another world.

 

"Someday I will live again just to see the day you will face the person who will bring you down."

 

 

 

 

""" THE PERSON YOU WILL FALL INLOVE WILL HAVE THE SAME FAITH US MY LOVER... YOU WILL NEVER GO ON... THE STORY WILL ALWAYS REPEAT UNTIL THE RIGHT PIECES ARE IN PLACE """""" Feilong smirk as he thought of the curse he make..


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE FEILONG'S DEATH................  
Asami still remember the face of his dead lover Aquil.  
He had never thought of him to be killed in such a  
brutal way he was a very sweet boy, full of  
mischievousness very lively friendly loved by the people  
of Lireo have lots of friends and a true angel by the  
heart.  
It is literally his fault. He drive his lover to his end.  
That fateful day when he decided to make a truce with  
the kingdom of Avrio who was by then ruled by Yuri  
father of Mikhail.  
He had never thought that the man is a crazy man for  
his son is very different from him. Yuri is the worst  
person he had ever met much eviller than him.. The  
bastard Kidnapped Aquil and do his sadistic tendencies  
on him doing all kinds of torture while raping him again  
and again it was horrible. He can't believe his lover  
suffer a lot before dying. His sweet boy.  
He manage to see his lover again after a week of  
fighting and looking everywhere just to find him but its  
already too late. As he walked inside the filthy room  
that smell of blood, cum, and something that is  
rottening. There he saw his bounded lover hang to the  
ceiling like an animal decoration dead and starting to  
rotten.  
At that same day Asami Ryuichi rise to the sky  
transform to his burning phoenix form and wipe the  
half of the land of Avrio and shredded Yuri limbs by  
limbs hanging him too like what he did to his lover.  
He smirk as he gauge Yuri's heart so he will never be  
able to live again and left him there to get burn along  
with his wicked people and kingdom...  
Mikhail saw this and transform to his dragon form with  
only thought of killing Asami who killed his "good  
father" but end up kiling the only son of Asami,  
Raven.  
And there the killing between the Arbatov and Asami  
Family never stop as long as there's a new family  
member being born.  
I will kill all of them for you my love... and find a  
sorcerer who can bring you back to life.....  
*******★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★********  
AFTER THE DEATH OF FEILONG AND YOH.....  
"Fuck You wait for me!!!!!" Kou yell as he run after his  
brother Kou who was chasing a deer.  
"Really Kou go and shout much louder so all the  
animals that we can hunt as food hear you and run  
away. So we can both starve to death ne....." Kou said  
as he roll his eyes.  
"Life will be much easier if father is here with us." Kou  
said sadly..  
Takato and Kou are sons of Feilong and Yoh.  
Takato who get their father Feilong the wisdom of  
sorcerer and Kou got their father Yoh sacred beast  
form white tiger. Their father Yoh hide them for them  
to be safe from Asami's revenge.

 

 

AT THE PALACE OF AVRIO

 

 

 

Father why am I have to leave?

Akihito my son Avrio is not safe anymore so you have to leave the palace to be able to live. Explore the outside world but promise me never tell to anybody who you really are and that you came from Avrio. Stay safe my son you will be living with your cousin Kou and Takato... You three should go far away from here.. Love a happy life my son.

Akihito hug his Father tight as he..  
Father why do I have to leave? Can't I stay with you or Can't you come with me instead?

No I can't, people of Avrio needs me. A king should stay at his kingdom with his people. King Mikhail bend forward and lay a kiss on the forehead of his 5yrs old son.

Tears fell down from his eyes as he watch his son departure. He wish from the all mighty God to have mercy for his child and whisper to the wind...." Never come back here again my son. " 

 

10years later........

 

AT THE LIREO'S KINGDOM

Asami-sama we have just received a news from our sorcerer that Lady Akiko has finally been reincarnated but he didn't know who's person she now be.

Kirishima get Suoh and ready the cartridge. We will start looking for her. 

Kirishima bow down to his king before leaving who is standing at floor to ceiling glass wall 

"Finally we can be together again... " as he though about that at the back of his mind there is a voice who keeps on repeating Feilong words...  
He look at his reflection watching how his golden eye burn with hatred and resolve.  
I will protect you for good now my love... I won't lose you again even if I have to slaughter Sapiro and Avrio's people. I will eliminate all of my enemies to secure you will be safe..

 

********viewfinderviewfinderviewfinder*********

 

Feilong who is in deep sleep is waking up with his new transformation the once who is a good sorcerer is now become dark and have no recollection of his past good life. The memory he only has is that he needs to see to it that the curse he gives to Asami will happen.  
He watch as the sky of Lireo get cloudy... ?What will you do Asami when you finally know that your lover is none other than the son of the king who you despise the most.


End file.
